The Diary
by hriddle14
Summary: Hermione finds a diary asking her to talk to a mysterious, and rude, stranger. As she struggles to overcome many obstacles, can he help her survive? TR/HG
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! It's been sooo long since I updated any of my stories. I am going to start updating every single story, but this has been in my head forever so I have to get it out there. This will be a short chapter since I am posting the second one right after. I have no beta so please forgive me if I spell something wrong. Also, please read the authors note at the bottom.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Only the plot is mine.

Chapter 1: End of Summer Break

It was a normal day in the Granger household. Mr and Mrs Granger had just gotten home and sat down to watch the news. They knew Hermione would come out of her room when she was ready so they didn't worry much about not seeing her. They were so engrossed in watching the bridge collapse that they didn't hear the quiet "Obliviate" behind them, and the soft closing of the door.

When she stepped outside, Hermione let a couple of the tears fall. She hadn't wanted to lose her parents, but she figured if they didn't remember her, they wouldn't be hurt because of her. She had packed all of her stuff while they had been gone, and shrunk it to all fit in one bag, which she had made weightless. She had also made them think that their life goal was to move to Australia. She would find them there when the war was over.

"If I survive" she thought bitterly, then shook her head. "No I can't think that way." She lifted her wand and summoned the Knight Bus, which appeared in minutes. She turned to look at the house one last time. It was the place she'd lived in her whole life; A place she may never see again. She turned back around and boarded the bus.

"Diagon Alley please." she asked queitly. In five minutes she was in the Leaky Couldron requesting a room. When she walked in, she sighed. There was a twin sized bed, a dresser, and a nightstand. A lone window with a dirty shade was her only connection to the outside world. She ignored it all and set her bag down, throwing herself onto the bed and finally letting her tears fall.

Tom Riddle sat outside of the orphanage with a sneer on his face. He detested this place. It had made his life a living hell since he had been born. All because his mother had fallen in love with a useless muggle and died when he left her. He hated both of his parents. In fact, it wasn't only his parents. He hated everyone. He wanted everyone to bow before him or die. "One day" he thought darkly.

He stood up and headed back into his dorm. He shared it with seven other males, but they were all terrifed of him, and left him alone. He liked it better that way. He sat on his bed and looked around. He had only a bed and a wardrobe, which hid all of his Hogwarts stuff. Luckily, he had turned 17 and in just a few weeks, he would be going back for his last year and never have to come back here again. He reached under his pillow and pulled out a faded leather journal. It had a clasp around the middle and "Riddle" in a plaque on the top. The only thing he had of his mother's. He sighed and laid down, falling asleep instantly.

A/N Ok I know it's short but it was just like an introduction. As I said at the beginning, I am posting the next chapter up with it, which is longer and about Hermione. Please review and tell me how it is. Destructive criticism is ok but if you are going to be rude, don't bother reviewing.


	2. A diary of interest

Ok here is chapter 2 like i promised.

Disclaimer: Nope.

Chapter 2: A Diary of Interest

A pecking sound is what woke Hermione up the next day. She slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. Pig, the Weasley owl, was packing at the window trying to get in. She stood up and let him in, closing the window behind him. He flew around her head a few times before she could coax him to settle down. Finally, she grabbed the letter and unrolled it.

"Hermione we miss you! What day are you coming to the Burrow again? No one can seem to remember, not even Mum. Let me know soon. Ron."

She rolled it back up and quickly replied. "Ron, I am currently at the Leaky Cauldron so I could come any time it is convenient. Hermione." She quickly sent Pig on his way and decided to go walk around Diagon Alley.

The first thing she noticed when she walked outside was the huge sign that said in bold letters: **GRAND OPENING! USED BOOKS GALORE! **She followed the signs and was led to a small building, almost churchlike. It didn't look like much, but her love of books made her walk in anyway. It was apparent it was magical because inside was a three-story building with books at every crevice. She let out a quiet giggle and immediately started looking. Two hours later found her by the journals, trying to get an exceptionally high book down. Then a voice broke out behind her.

"There you are Mione! We thought we'd find you here!" She turned to find Ron right behind her. "Ginny is by the romance books. We're here to take you to the Burrow. All your stuff is already there."

Hermione took a second and started to reply, but was interrupted. "There are Quidditch books over there Ron" Ginny chimed in, coming out of nowhere. He immediately ran over to the section, forgetting the girls completely. "Hey Hermione, I figured he was bugging you."

"Oh he was." Hermione said, turning around and finally getting the diary. It was a small red felt diary with a heart of diamonds with the word Gaunt on the top. She opened it up to find writing, but ignored it. 'I can easily erase that later.' She turned to grab Ginny and they went to find Ron. They all paid for their purchases and floo'd back to the Burrow.

Once they got there, Hermione was immediately engulfed in a hug from Molly. "Oh Hermione dear, it's good to see you. We're a bit full so you and Ginny will be sharing a room with a couple other people." She said apologetically.

:"It's ok Mrs Weasley. How is the wedding coming?" Hermione asked politely. Molly got a sparkle in her eye. "Really good. You'll see the decorations soon. Ginny show hermione upstairs." That being said, she moved over to a pile of laundry and started sorting through it. The girls walked into Ginny's room and sat in their respected beds.

Ginny immediately started complaining. "Mum has been driving everyone crazy with planning and decorations. I'm sure she'll have something for even you to do so relax while you can." She fell asleep almost immediately so Hermione took out her new dairy and opened it up to the first page. It contained a note.

"To whomever finds this diary,

My name is Merope Gaunt. I am a witch, but my magic is quickly fading. I fell in love with a muggle and fed him love potion to make him stay, but I got pregnant and told him the truth. He left and abandoned me and this child. I know I won't make it much longer, so this diary is my only legacy. There is another diary like this one. My son has it. If you write in this one, it will immediately go to the other one, and vice versa. Please, whoever gets this, show my son that the world is not all bad.

Yours Truly,

The Departed."

Hermione sat there in shock for a few moments, but also a bit confused. That name sounded familiar, but she couldn't place it. She flipped the pages to a blank one and decided to try it. "Hello. My name is Hermione Granger. How are you?" She waited a few minutes, but when nothing happened, she shook her head and laughed at herself. "Am I crazy? Writing in a book for someone to answer." She closed the book and walked downstairs to see if Molly needed help. If she would have waited a few minutes longer, she would have saw writing appear under hers.

A/N Ok I am not writing anymore until I get at least 10 reviews. You can send me ideas and I may use them in the story. Let me know what you think :)


	3. Surprise Penpal

Ok I didn't wait for 10 reviews simply because I got 8 in less then a day. So I decided to post the next chapter now.

Spottedmask12: She'll see the other writing in this chapter.

Hermione Voldemort Riddle: Understandable. I hope this next chapter helps with that.

Nekochan354: Everyone has a good side in them. It just depends on if they let it out, and have the proper encouragement to.

Liquidation: While I understand your thought process, Fanfiction has over a million people. 10 requests is a perfectly acceptable request seeing as I got 8 in just four hours.

MDunn22: I'll be reading your story and reviewing right after I post this chapter.

Nahavia: That confused me lol. Those are many scenarios that could happen, and I may actually use one and make Hermione and Voldemort meet with him having those memories. Not sure yet.

Guests: I can't say how she'll react but she will find out soon.

Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine.

Ok now on to the story.

Chapter 3: Surprise Penpal

Mrs. Weasley kept everyone at the Burrow busy, so no one had time to do anything but clean and set up for the wedding. She had forgotten all about the diary, which was currently sitting in her pack with the rest of the stuff that her and the boys would need in their search for horcruxes. She had it all packed and ready in case of an emergency. Bill and Fleur's wedding was tomorrow, and they were prepared for anything.

There were thirty people currently rooming at the Burrow, so it was cramped. Everyone tried to stay out of the way, and thanked the stars that tomorrow it would all be over. Currently everyone was outside enjoying the space and fresh air the house couldn't give them. Hermione was no exception. She waas curled under an oak tree reading her favorite book; Hogwarts, A History.

"Hermione?" She looked up to see Ron and Harry standing there. "We were going to go talk about the plan." She nodded her head and stood up, following them to Ginny's room. They sat in a triangle and she closed the door and started talking.

"Okay i'm sure I have everything that we will need for this trip. Books, extra clothes, food and a tent. Can you think of anything else we may need?"

Both boys shook their heads and stared at her in awe. Then Harry asked "So what all do you have for books? Last year we looked all over the restricted section but couldn't find anything that talked about Horcruxes in them."

Hermione pulled a stack of books out of her pack and shook her head. "These aren't from the restricted section. They're from Dumbledore's personal library. I took them all last year because I wasn't sure which would be helpful." He nodded and helped her put them back in the pack. She slid the pack under the bed when something red caught her eye. Her diary was laying in the middle of the floor, but the boys hadn't seemed to notice so she quickly grabbed it and hid it under her pillow. She started to say something else when Ginny walked in.

"Mum is looking for you boys. You better hurry, the twins ruined a sheet and she is livid."

They looked at each other and bolted out of the door. She then looked at Hermione. "I can't wait until tomorrow is over. Remind me to never have a big wedding."

Hermione laughed at her. "Your mother would never let you have a small wedding Ginny, we both know that."

Ginny groaned and crashed onto her bed. "I'm so tired. I could just.." She trailed off and was instantly asleep. Hermione took her lead and climbed onto her bed. As she was stretching, something hard hit her hand. She pulled her diary out from under her pillow and opened it. Under her entry was a small message in neat, curvy writing.

_"Who is this? Why are you writing to me?"_

She stared at it for a moment before grabbing a pen. "My name is Hermione Granger. I found this diary with a note saying if I wrote in it, someone would respond from another diary." She waited for a reply and it wasn't long until she got one.

_"Well the diary lied. Do not write to me again."_

She stared affronted at the diary before angrily writing back. "I'll write to you if I want to. I bought this diary, so I can do whatever I want to it."

_"No. You can't. It involves me, and I don't like you."_

"Like me? You don't even know me!"

_"I know you well enough to know I don't like you. You're peppy."_

She growled. "I'm not peppy!"

_"You wrote in a diary to someone you don't even know. I could be a murderer who set this trap to see what idiot would fall into it. You're right. You're not peppy, you're suicidal."_

She thought about that for a minute, and turned to look at Ginny. She had wrote to a diary in her second year and it had almost killed her. She shook her head and replied. "If you were going to do that, you wouldn't have told me."

_"Maybe I just want to give you a false sense of security."_

She laughed. "We're in the middle of a war. There is no security."

_"You're impossible. Why are you still bothering me?"_

"I told you, because I can."

_"No you can't. I don't want to talk to you."_

"Well we don't always get what we want in life. Try something new for once in your life. You don't know me, I don't know you. Give it a week and if you still hate me, then it'll be because you know me, not because you don't." She waited for five minutes. Just as she was beginning to lose hope, one word appeared on the page.

_"Fine."_

She smiled and quickly wrote back. "Okay. Until next time penpal." She closed the book and quickly fell asleep with the smile still on her face.

A/N Ok that was a fun chapter to write. Please review. Tell me how it is. I'll be posting the next chapter soon.


	4. Surprise Penpal Pt 2

OK this is just a little bit of the last chapter, but in Tom's point of view. It's short but I just wanted everyone to see his reactions to the conversation so that he didn't seem too out of character.

Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own anything but the plot.

Chapter 4: Surprise Penpal Pt. 2

It had been over a week since Tom had wrote back to the journal entry, and still nothing. He played it off as a joke, but it still annoyed him. He thought no one had ever saw the journal, yet someone was writing in it. He sat on his bed and opened the journal, staring angrily at the words. Before he could blink, new words appeared.

_"My name is Hermione Granger. I found this diary with a note saying if I wrote in it, someone would respond from another diary."_

He read the words and tried to think of someone with that name, but no one stood out in his memory. Who could have told her to write to him? Regardless, he didn't like it and he told her so."Well the diary lied. Do not write to me again."

_"I'll write to you if I want to. I bought this diary, so I can do whatever I want to it."_

He glared at the words. He couldn't believe this chit was arguing with him. He tried a direct approach. "No. You can't. It involves me, and I don't like you."

_"Like me? You don't even know me!"_

He decided to insult her. "I know you well enough to know I don't like you. You're peppy."

_"I'm not peppy!"_

Since nothing else had worked, he decided to threaten her. "You wrote in a diary to someone you don't even know. I could be a murderer who set this trap to see what idiot would fall into it. You're right. You're not peppy, you're suicidal." For a moment, it seemed to work since she didn't immediately respond, but after a few minutes she did.

_"If you were going to do that, you wouldn't have told me."_

"Maybe I just want to give you a false sense of security."

_"We're in the middle of a war. There is no security."_

Tom stared at that sentence. He thought of how Grindlewald was slowly being beaten, and there was really no war, but decided to ignore it. He was too annoyed that she was still bothering him so he told her. "You're impossible. Why are you still bothering me?"

_"I told you, because I can."_

He sneered and wrote back. "No you can't. I don't want to talk to you."

_"Well we don't always get what we want in life. Try something new for once in your life. You don't know me, I don't know you. Give it a week and if you still hate me, then it'll be because you know me, not because you don't."_

He looked at the paragraph in disbelief. He had insulted her, threatened her, and been rude to her from the start, yet she was still trying. Finally, he wrote back one word."Fine."

_"Okay. Until next time penpal."_

He groaned. 'What have I done?'

A/N I know it was short but it was just a quick p.o.v. of Toms. Review please :) I'll update soon.


	5. A Surprising Train Ride

It's amazing how much feedback i'm getting. You guys are great. I really enjoyed making this chapter. I think it captured the differences of Tom and Hermione perfectly. Let me know what you guys think.

The Author42: Yes this will be a Tom/Hermione fic.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter 5: An Interesting Train Ride

Soon it was time for Tom to go back to Hogwarts. 'Not soon enough.' he thought bitterly. As he packed the last of his stuff he thought about the girl from his journal. He still didn't know what to think of her. 'What's worse, she could go to Hogwarts.' he thought angrily. 'She could just come right up to me and act like we're "friends."' He sneered at the thought. 'Then my perfect image would be tarnished. She could be a Hufflepuff. Or a mudblood.' He shook his head and stopped thinking about it for now. He had a train to catch, and some annoying pest wasn't about to make him miss it. He grabbed his suitcase and hurried out to the front of the building, where a cab was waiting to take him to King's Cross. He jumped into the back of the cab, not bothering to look back at the orphanage one last time.

When he got to the station, he almost ran to platform 9 3/4. He stopped himself though. 'That's just what someone needs to see. The great Tom Riddle running back to school.' He sneered. He made it on the train just as the final whistle blew. He found a compartment in the back to himself and reached into his bag to grab a book. He pulled out the journal. He opened it up to see a new entry.

_"Save me."_

He didn't know whether it was serious or exaggerated, so he replied "From?"

_"Well my friend's brother is getting married today, and his wife to be Fleur is making everyone spend hours upon hours getting ready. I mean, who cares if my undergarments match my shoes? No one will even see them! I hate Phlegm!"_

He raised an eyebrow. He hadn't been expecting that. One word caught his attention. "Phlegm?"

_"It's what we call Fleur."_

He couldn't bother to care about who we was. He couldn't imagine ever calling someone by such a riddiculous nickname. "Oh. Sorry."

_"I just can't wait until this nightmare is over. My wedding will never be this big. If I have one.."_

He could sense the sadness in that statement even without the extra dot. "Why wouldn't you have one?"

_"Oh no reason. What about you?"_

He didn't appreciate her brushing off his question, but ignored it for now. "I'm not ever getting married."

_"Why not?"_

"Because there is no one I would want to spend that much time with."

_"So you'd rather be alone for the rest of your life?"_

He thought about it for a moment. "Yes. Love is a weakness."

_"I think you're wrong. Love is the biggest strength a person could have."_

He scoffed. "How?"

_"Because love can make people do amazing things. Survive when they should die. Hold on when they should let go."_

He contemplated that for a moment. "So what would you say is a weakness? Fear?"

_"No. Fear is part of being human. In fear we can find out how strong we truly are. I would say that hate is a weakness."_

To say he was shocked would be an understatement. "But hate is what drives people to be greater then most."

_"No one is better then anyone. Just different. Hate makes a person narrow-minded. A great person will look past hate and forgive."_

"Then he would get killed."

_"No. A great ruler will have the people on his side, not by fear, but by respect. To die for him because they feel that he isn't worth losing. Not plotting his demise in secret."_

He stared in wonder at the page in front of him. "I don't understand."

_"One day you will. Well it's my turn to get ready. Wish me luck."_

He didn't respond, but the conversation stayed in his head for the rest of the train ride.

A/N well there it is. Tom's first lesson on how to be good. Will it affect him? Only time will tell. The next chapter will be the wedding and aftermath. I'm going to alternate each chapter for Tom and Hermione. Review. And thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or follows this story. You keep me writing. Until next time.


	6. A Wedding to RememberA Night to Forget

Ok this chapter is pretty long. From this chapter on it won't follow the seventh book exactly. There will be some things similar but a lot had to be changed to make this story possible. Still no beta so there may be spelling mistakes. Sorry in advance.

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

Chapter 6: A Wedding to Remember

It had taken eight long hours, but finally Fleur deemed everyone worthy to be in her wedding. The tent was set up outside, and a whole team of Aurors and Ministry officials were here to make sure that everything went without a hitch. Harry, being himself, had to be disguised. He was disguised as just another Weasley cousin. He even had the red hair and freckles. Like Ron, he clashed horribly with his tux. Someone cleared their throat behind her.

"Are you ready Hermione?" Ron asked, holding out his arm. She took it and together they walked into the tent. It was breathtaking. Every aisle was covered in white roses. Candles floated above them from every angle. Soft music was coming from a trio of harp, piano and flute. The seats were all cushioned in white satin trim. They took their seats and waited for the music to begin. When it did, Fleur came out in a dress that one could only laugh at. There were bows and ruffles everywhere. Her hair was in a braided bun with feathers sticking out at all angles. She heard a couple of the younger kids quietly giggle.

When Fleur got onto the stage, the ceremony went rather quickly. All too soon the couple was saying 'I do' and moving onto the reception. Every chair but a few in the corner disappeared, to be replaced by a dance floor. Ron led her to the floor and they shared the first two dances, laughing every time Ron stepped on her foot. Then Harry cut in.

"It was a beautiful ceremony." Hermione remarked. He just muttered a distracted "Yeah."

She looked at him, noticing for the first time that his face was so pale his freckles were almost gone. "What's wrong Harry?"

"My scar has been hurting me. I feel like something bad is going to happen."

She put her arms around him in a comforting embrace. "Nothing is going to happen. If it was, it would have happened already."

"I guess you're right. He brightened up a little. "Mrs. Weasley really outdid herself."

"Yeah she did." Hermione looked around at all the happy smiling faces. Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Delacour were crying in the corner, their husbands smiling behind them. The bride and groom themselves were in the middle of the dance floor, lost in each others eyes. It was like time had stopped. There was no war. People weren't disappearing daily. The world was normal, filled with only happy people.

Suddenly a silvery object appeared in the middle of the room. It was a patronus. Kingsley's voice sounded throughout the room. "The minister is dead. They are coming." With that one statement, pandemonium started. People started screaming and running. She summoned her bag and ran to find Harry and Ron. When they were all together she grabbed their hands and thought of a street in London.

Suddenly it was silent. She opened her eyes and saw that they were in the muggle part of London. It was dark outside so there was no one on the street. She pulled them into an alley and opened her pack. "Thankfully I packed clothes in here." She handed each of them an outfit. "There's a cafe over there. Come on."

The cafe was empty. Only one girl was working. They sat at a booth and ordered. Ron had a queezy look on his face. She put a hand on his. "I'm sure everyone is fine Ron. They were well protected." He looked at her. "Then why did you rush us out of there so quickly? Why didn't we stay and help?"

"Because we had to get Harry out of there." She retorted. He got a dark look on his face. "Yeah."

She started to say something else but Harry cut in. "We would have had to leave soon anyway. It's time to start looking." Ron just shrugged and stayed quiet. They all were silent as the waitress brought them their drinks. She quickly left and then they were alone again. Harry spoke up once more. "What I want to know is how they got there. The Burrow had so many spells on it that it should have been safer then the Ministry itself."

Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment. "Maybe they got tipped off where it would be."

"But why would Vodlemort care where a wedding is?" Harry asked, perplexed.

"To find you." Ron said spitefully. The door opened before either of them could reply. Two men in all black walked in. The hair on the back of Hermione's neck rose, and she yelled "Get down!" just in time. The curse hit the table, knocking everything over. They battled back and forth for ten minutes before the trio finally stunned them. They walked over to where they lay.

"This is Augustus Rookwood. He was there the night Dumbledore was killed." Harry said from behind the counter.

"This is Antione Dolohov. I recognize him from the wanted posters." Ron said meanly.

"So what should we do with them? Kill them?" Harry asked quietly. "No." Hermione said quickly, but before she could continue Ron cut in.

"Why not? He could have hurt anyone at the Burrow. They wouldn't spare us. I say we just kill them. That'll be two less death eaters."

Harry looked at him sharply. "Are you so ready to kill someone Ron? Could you really just end two lives like it's nothing? No. You'd make me and Hermione do it." Ron looked ready to cut in again but Hermione stopped him.

"No Ron. Harry is right. If we killed them it would only prove that we were here. I say we just obliviate them and leave." Seeing no objections, she set to that task. Then she grabbed both of the boys hands and apparated them to a clearing.

My parents used to bring me here as a child. Ron, go into the bag and set up the tent. Harry, help me set up warding spells." It was quiet for twenty minutes until they all finished their tasks. When they did, they headed inside the tent. It was the same one from the Triwizard Tournament, given to her graciously by Mr. Weasley. It had three bedrooms so none of them would have to share, but they were close enough in case of an emergency.

Ron immediately went into the last bedroom. They heard the radio turn on, and Hermione frowned.

"He'll come around." Harry replied to her look. "So how do you suppose they found us at the cafe? I can't still have the trace on me can I?"

She shook her head. "It would be illegal since you're an adult now. It's more likely that he placed a taboo on his name. It would be smart."

He sent her a quizzical look. "How?"

"Because Harry, anyone unloyal to him will say his name. That would immediately alert him where they are."

"So in other words, if people don't know, he could easily wipe all the good side out?" Harry asked.

She got a disgusted look on her face. "Yes. It's a clever move." Harry just squared his shoulders. "We'll just have to beat him at his own game. First, by staying off of the radar, and second by finding and destroying the horcruxes." He sat down at the table and pulled out paper and a pen. "So the diary is gone, same with the ring. That leaves us with five things. We at least know someone had the locket. Whether they destroyed it or not is the question."

She looked thoughtful. "We may want to find the locked just to make sure that it was destroyed."

Harry sighed. "So no matter what we have five left. Where should we start?"

Her eyes lit up. "Harry! Do you remember that locked at Grimmauld Place? It had an 'S' on it. That could have been the locket."

He looked excited. "I'm sure Kreacher would know where it is. We can go tomorrow."

She nodded her head. "We should get some sleep so that we will be alert." They both got up and went into their respected rooms. When she got into hers she pulled out the diary, surprised to find an entry.

_"You're a mystery to me."_

She laughed quietly. "Why?"

_"I just don't understand your views."_

"Well I mean you have your own. They don't have to be the same. Those are what makes you yourself."

_"But what if my views were to harm someone else?"_

She bit her lip. "Well then they wouldn't be the smartest, but they would still be your views."

_"Why aren't they smart?"_

"Because it's a lot easier to hurt someone then to help someone. The true strength is using your knowledge to do something no one thought was possible from you."  
_"But what would that get you?"_

"Respect. Loyalty. Trust."

_"I guess."_

"One day you'll see. It'll feel amazing."

_"I don't know if I ever will. It's just not me."_

"How do you know if you don't try?" She yawned. "Well I have a big day tomorrow. I should get some sleep. Goodnight.. Actually I don't even know your name."

_"It's Tom."_

"Okay, well goodnight Tom."

_"Goodnight."_


	7. A Small Change

**Guests**: I'm glad you guys like it. Read on.

**itsraininggummybears237**: I tried to lengthen the last chapter and have more of other people in it. I hope you're satisfied with that. I'll try to make my other chapters lengthier from now on. It's just difficult since I only get an hour on the computer a dayat the library.

**Spottedmask12**: It is strange but it will be explained as to how it works over dimensions in later chapters.

Here's the next chapter. A little bit more of Tom.

Disclaimer: I wish I could own Harry potter, but sadly I only own the plot.

Chapter 7: A Small Change

Tom Riddle sat quietly in his last class of the day. He was silently tapping his quill on the desk. To anyone watching him, he looked completely focused on his teacher, but if you knew him, which no one did, you would know that he was deep in thought. 'How am I supposed to do something different? I'm in school, there is no different.' He contemplated the question for the rest of class.

When he was dismissed, he started to walked down to the dungeons when a little girl with jet black hair and pigtails walked up to him. "Umm... Excuse me... I'm Rowena Flint... I'm lost... Can you help me find my dorm..." Tears were welling up in her eyes and her bottom lip was quivering. He wanted to tell her no but then Hermione's statement popped into his head. He nodded to her. "Which house is yours?"

She brightened up immediately. "I'm in Ravenclaw." she said proudly.

He nodded once more. "Okay follow me." She bounced behind him talking the whole way there. When they finally got to the third floor and her portrait, he was happy to be rid of her, and he had the headache to prove it.

"Now remember how to get here. Someone won't always be there to help you." He said bossily. She nodded and bounced over to him, giving him a hug. "Thank you." She gave him a big smile and ran into her dorm.

Tom shook his head and walked back to the Slytherin common room. When he got there, seven people were in the corner waiting for him. It was his death eater meeting. He forgot all about it. He was now thirty minutes late. 'Oh well.' He went over to them and asked "Is everyone here?"

"Yes my Lord. Everyone that you requested to be." Said Abraxas Malfoy. He considered himself to be Voldemort's right hand man. "What shall we do to terrify the mudbloods this week?"

"Nothing." Tom said. At their confused looks, he smirked slightly. "Dumbledore is getting suspicious of us, and is watching the mudbloods even more. We don't need that."

Abraxas smirked. "So we'll just lay low for a few days and wait?"

Tom got an idea and smirked. "Not quite. All of you are going to do nice deeds for the week for anyone that needs help." All at once they started complaining. "Are you all going to disobey me?" He asked threateningly. They immediately quieted down.

Abraxas was the only one brave enough to voice their question out loud. "What exactly qualifies as nice?"

Tom grinned wickedly. "Helping with homework, classwork, new students. You get the point. Nothing bad, or you will be punished. We'll reconvene in five days. This is a test. Make me proud." That being said, he turned and walked into his dorm shutting his curtains and putting a silencing charm on them. Only then did he laugh out loud. 'Well this will be a fun week.'

**A/N **Well I couldn't make him change completely over night could I? But it will be funny watching the death eaters react to having to be nice to everyone, especially the mudbloods that they hate so much. What will happen next? Review and I'll tell you :)


	8. A Riddle Of Torture

Chapter 8: A Riddle Of Torture

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All belongs to the lovely JK Rowling.

So far the week had gone without a hitch . His death eaters were helpingpeople pr ofusely, while he laughed on the sidelin es. It was already the third day. They o nly had two more days until the week of nice gestures was over. Then, the fun wo uld begin. At present, he was walking th rough the halls thinking of new ways to torture his henchman. He was so lost in thought he didn't notice someone running towards him until he was knocked into, struggling to breathe. He was about to s tart yelling when he noticed it was Rowe na. He started to say hello when a voice cut him off.

"Rowena get away from him!" Alec Flint w as standing across the hall with a disap proving look on his face. He was Tom's a ge, but more muscular from his years as Ravenclaw's beater. He had black hair li ke his sister, but eyes so blue that you could go blind looking into them. He wa s a smart guy, but nowhere near Tom's in telligence. He was also one of those peo ple that thought too much, and for that he hated Tom with a passion. Tom had his death eaters, and Alec had his group of people trying to foil Tom's plans. They glared at each other as Rowena rose to her feet, a huge smile on her face.

"I know how to get to my dorm now!" she said excitedly.

Tom sighed. He saw no way out of this. " What about your classes? Are you doing o k in those?"

She got a sad look on her face. "Not in Muggle Studies. I just don't understand how they live." Alec put his hand on her shoulder. "It's fine to mess up in that subect. It took me a long time to get i t right too."

She sniffled and Tom cut in. "Your broth er is right. You grew up with magic your whole life, so all of the muggle world is foreign to you. It'll get easier for you in time." Alec shot him a suspicious look that Tom ignored. "Doesn't muggle studies start in ten minutes? You should n't be late." She nodded and ran into th e direction of that classroom.

As soon as she was gone Alec stepped up to Tom. "Whatever you're planning Riddle , leave my sister out of it."

Tom laughed. "What makes you think I'm p lanning anything Flint?"

"You never talk to anyone outside of you r own click Riddle. My sister is a pureb lood so you can't hurt her."

Tom's eyes flashed dangerously. "You hav e no idea what you're talking about."

"I know you're a murderer. Stay away fro m my sister.

"You have no idea what i'm capable of Fl int." He started to walk away, but turne d back around smiling. "Twenty points fr om Ravenclaw." Alec could only glare at his back. As he walked away, Tom was see thing. 'Stupid Ravenclaw. He needs to ke ep his nose out of my business.' He was so lost in thought that he ran into Prof fessor Dumbledore. "Sorry." he mumbled, continuing to his dorm. He never noticed Dumbledore's eyebrows raise, or the twi nkle enter his eye. When he got to his d orm, he walked straight to his bed and d rew the curtains. He grabbed his journal and opened it up, disappointed that the re wasn't a new entry. He set it down, s till open, and stared at the page, willi ng words to appear. He sat there for so long that he fell asleep, the journal st ill open in his lap.


End file.
